starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Star Wars: República
Star Wars: Republic es una serie de comics publicada por Dark Horse Comics en Estados Unidos. El primer número fue publicado el 16 de diciembre de 1998. La serie consta de 83 números, que transcurren desde antes de La Amenaza Fantasma hasta algo despues de La Venganza de los Sith. Originalmente la serie se títulaba simplemente Star Wars, y recibió el nombre de Republic en el número 46. De esta serie solo algunos de sus números han sido recopilados en español por Planeta DeAgostini, entre los que se encuentran la serie Republic: Prelude to Rebellion o ''Clone Wars'' entre otros. Números *''Star Wars Republic 1: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 2: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 3: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Republic 4: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Republic 5: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 5'' *''Star Wars Republic 6: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 6'' *''Star Wars Republic 7: Outlander, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 8: Outlander, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 9: Outlander, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Republic 10: Outlander, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Republic 11: Outlander, Part 5'' *''Star Wars Republic 12: Outlander, Part 6'' *''Star Wars Republic 13: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 14: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 15: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Republic 16: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Republic 17: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 5'' *''Star Wars Republic 18: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 6'' *''Star Wars Republic 19: Twilight, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 20: Twilight, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 21: Twilight, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Republic 22: Twilight, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Republic 23: Infinity's End, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 24: Infinity's End, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 25: Infinity's End, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Republic 26: Infinity's End, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Republic 27: Starcrash'' *''Star Wars Republic 28: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 29: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 30: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Republic 31: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Republic 32: Darkness, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 33: Darkness, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 34: Darkness, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Republic 35: Darkness, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Republic 36: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 37: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 38: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Republic 39: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Republic 40: The Devaronian Version, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 42: Rite of Passage, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 43: Rite of Passage, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 44: Rite of Passage, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Republic 45: Rite of Passage, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Republic 46: Honor and Duty, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 47: Honor and Duty, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 48: Honor and Duty, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Battle of Kamino'' *''Star Wars Republic 51: The New Face of War, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 52: The New Face of War, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Star Wars Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Star Wars Republic 55: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 56: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 57: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Republic 58: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Star Wars Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars Republic 65: Show of Force, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 66: Show of Force, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''Star Wars Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars Republic 69: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 70: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 71: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Republic 72: Trackdown, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 73: Trackdown, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 74: The Siege of Saleucami, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 75: The Siege of Saleucami, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 76: The Siege of Saleucami, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Republic 77: The Siege of Saleucami, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars Republic 79: Into the Unknown, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 80: Into the Unknown, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 81: The Hidden Enemy, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 82: The Hidden Enemy, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 83: The Hidden Enemy, Part 3'' Recopilaciones *''Prelude to Rebellion'' *''Outlander'' *''Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Twilight'' *''The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Darkness'' *''The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Rite of Passage'' *''Honor and Duty'' *''The Defense of Kamino'' *''Victories and Sacrifices'' *''Last Stand on Jabiim'' *''Light and Dark'' *''The Best Blades'' *''On the Fields of Battle'' *''When They Were Brothers'' *''The Last Siege, The Final Truth'' *''Endgame'' Apariciones de la Trilogía Clásica Un importante número de presonajes de las películas originales han aparecido en esta serie. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, Yoda, y el Emperador Palpatine/Darth Sidious han aparecido regularmente en ella. Además, los siguiente personajes han hecho aparicienes en algunos números: *''Ephant Mon (en "Prelude to Rebellion")'' *''Jabba el hutt (en "Prelude to Rebellion" y "Outlander")'' *''Bib Fortuna (en "Prelude to Rebellion", "Outlander" y "Twilight")'' *''C-3PO (en "The New Face of War")'' *''Mon Mothma (en "Dead Ends" y "Striking from the Shadows")'' *''General Dodonna (en "The Dreadnaughts of Rendili" y "Loyalties")'' *''Chewbacca (en "The Hidden Enemy")'' Finalmente, en The Stark Hyperspace War aparece un primo del Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, y en Bloodlines hay una aparición (controvertida para algunos) del Almirante Gilad Pellaeon, un personaje recurrente de las novelas post-''Retorno del Jedi''. Categoría:Star Wars Republic